Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style)
Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Kujakutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Andersen Category:Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG